Two Sides
by yukixx
Summary: Tsuna is completely clueless as to what Hibari's ulterior motives are, and they're definitely not what he'd expected. Tsuna X Hibari... the intro is sort of random ;A;
1. Chapter 1

**This was actually a gift for my friend who requested it~ although it kind of died... and then I found it hidden among the infinite files I never got around to deleting~~~**

**Also, I've never actually watched Hitman Reborn (I know, I'm sorry! ;A;) so I apologize if the characters are OOC ^^;**

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly through the pink, silk curtains that hung in Tsuna's room as he slept quietly in his comfortably warm bed. His gentle snoring was constant and it echoed the sound of the birds chirping outside his window. Suddenly he felt something poking at his face. He slightly opened an eye out of reflex to see a disoriented figure slowly shape into Gokudera's smiling face. Gokudera noticed Tsuna staring at him in confusion yet he continued to poke him with one of his dynamite sticks. After a moment of blankly staring, Tsuna finally realized that it was Gokudera. In <em>his<em> room.

"HIEEEE? Gokudera-kun! How the-?" Tsuna shouted, surprised, as he fell out of bed.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Gokudera chirped as he pounced on the boy and hugged him tightly.

Tsuna felt every breath of air squeezed out of his lungs until finally he managed to struggle free, gasping.

"Why are you in _my_ room?" Tsuna asked between breaths.

"You just look so mesmerizing when you sleep, you know," Gokudera said, smiling cheerfully, sparkles in his eyes.

"Erm… okay…" Tsuna said, "Well, I should get changed for school…"

"Uh-huh," Gokudera said, leaning closer towards Tsuna.

He stared at him intently with his arm supporting his head as it rested on a knee. Tsuna stared blankly back at Gokudera for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Uh… Gokudera-kun?"

"Yes, my lovely Jyuudaime?" he said as he batted his eyelashes.

"Get out!" Tsuna shouted causing Gokudera to fall over.

"Okay, okay…" Gokudera said as he rolled his eyes.

He stood up and walked out of Tsuna's room, closing the door behind him. Tsuna changed into his school uniform with lightning speed, fearing that Gokudera might walk back in. Luckily for him, he didn't. Tsuna flipped his phone open and checked his messages.

"Really… they're all from Haru-san…" he grumbled.

Suddenly his door burst open and Haru ran in.

"Tsuuuna-saaaaan!" Haru shouted as she jumped on him.

"Haru-sa-" Tsuna gasped, "I can't… breathe…"

Just as he felt like passing out she got off of him.

"Oops, sorry, hehe…" she giggled.

He took a moment to catch his breath before turning his attention to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I thought I'd help with breakfast…that's all…" Haru said, blushing.

She smiled and let her gaze fall to her feet.

"Right…" he said, raising an eyebrow.

He grabbed his backpack and headed towards the stairs as Haru latched onto his arm.

"Kyaa! I'll help walk you!" she said, happily.

"Erm… you don't need to…"

He tried shaking her off, but that only caused her grip on him to tighten.

"Oh, Tsuna-san, you don't have to be so modest with me!" she giggled.

Tsuna decided that a small thing like this wasn't going to stop him from getting his breakfast. Struggling, he slowly and cautiously made his way down the stairs with the parasite still latched onto his arm. When they arrived in the kitchen, I-Pin and Lambo had already started eating while Gokudera rested his head on the table, face-down. He really looked out of it compared to earlier that morning.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san," Lambo said, watching TV.

At the mention of Tsuna's name, Gokudera's energy levels immediately spiked and he jumped right up.

"Good mo-"

"Jyuudaime! You're finally done changing! I was starting to worry about you," Gokudera said as he pulled Tsuna away from Haru.

"Why is HE here?" Haru asked, angrily.

"Well, unlike you I actually _live_ here. _And_ I need to assist my lovely Tsuna as he readies his magnificent… body… for school," he answered nonchalantly as he poured milk into Tsuna's glass.

"_M-MY_ Tsuna?" Haru asked, eyes flaring with the intensity of a thousand 10-year bazookas.

She grabbed the bottle out of Gokudera's hands and shoved him aside.

"D-don't call me that!" Tsuna said, face glowing red.

"See, Gokudera-san!" Haru sneered, feeling victorious.

She turned to Tsuna with a cheerful smile and poured the rest of the milk into his cup.

"Don't you have to go to school, Haru-chan?" Gokudera asked, annoyed.

"I can take a day off for Tsuna-san," Haru said, still smiling at Tsuna as he gobbled his cereal, now completely oblivious to the conversation.

"Well, Jyuudaime is going to school and definitely NOT skipping, right?" he asked.

"Um… yeah…" Tsuna replied, finishing his bowl, "We should leave now, Gokudera-kun."

"Yeah, so, Haru-chan, you should leave too," Gokudera said, shooing her away with his hands.

"You're such a child!" she yelled, pouting her lips and crossing her arms.

"Whatever," he replied, uninterested.

The two of them left the dorm as Haru tailed closely behind them, glaring at Gokudera. Gokudera moved his arm around Tsuna's, causing Haru to slap it away as she turned to face the brown-haired boy.

"I'll see you after school," she said as she blew him a kiss before turning in the opposite direction.

Tsuna blushed, and he and Gokudera began making their way to school when they heard Haru's voice echoing down the street.

"And you'd better keep your hands off MY Tsuna!" she shouted.

Gokudera sighed.

_"Women…"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm leaning towards Tsuna X Hibari since that was what my friend asked for so please excuse the fail first chapter... and also expect more lemon in the near future :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuna and Gokudera arrived at Namimori High where they met up with Yamamoto.

"Good morning!" Yamamoto greeted as he approached them with a wide smile plastered across his face.

"Morning," Tsuna replied while Gokudera smiled and waved.

As they stood around the school gates chatting, Tsuna noticed Hibari out of the corner of his eye, beating up a group of first years. At the sight of the helpless students cowering in fear beneath Hibari's feet, Tsuna's sense of justice caused him to run towards the fight and interfere.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted as he grabbed Hibari's shoulder.

Hibari turned his head to see who the idiot was and when he noticed that it was Tsuna, his demeanour changed immediately.

"T-Tsuna…" Hibari said, surprised to see him.

The beat up students struggled as they stood up and bowed their heads as low as they could go.

"E-excuse u-us…" they stuttered and then ran off.

Gokudera and Yamamoto walked up to the two, curious as to what had happened.

"What are you doing now, Hibari-san? Picking on children?" Gokudera asked as Hibari brushed his arms off of dirt and dust.

"Hmph…" Hibari said, picking up his backpack, "I hate crowds."

He turned his head away from the three and made his way into the school. Tsuna stared at Hibari as he walked away, wondering what his senpai was thinking. As his thoughts gathered inside of his head, the school bell rang and students began to disperse into the building. Tsuna decided it was best to leave the matter alone for now since he didn't really understand what Hibari's motives were… and that he was going to be late for class if he kept thinking about it.

The moment Tsuna and Gokudera walked into the classroom, Gokudera was immediately welcomed by a group of fangirls. They surrounded him, tugging and pulling at the silver-haired boy, when Hibari entered the scene and he shook his head at the sight. Instead of going to his usual seat, Hibari dumped his bag on the teacher's desk and walked up to the chalk board.

"We're having a pop quiz. Take out a pen and paper. NOW," he said.

He took a piece of chalk and wrote the word "QUIZ" on the board, underlining it.

"Um, what are you doing?" Gokudera asked.

"The home room teacher, being the incompetent fool that he is, didn't show, and since I'm the president of the disciplinary committee, I'll be taking over," Hibari stated, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"You gotta be kidding me…" some students whispered.

"This is so lame!"

"Ugh, I should've stayed home today…"

Hibari immediately glared at the class, causing everyone to instantly sit up straight in their chairs, except Tsuna, who wasn't paying attention. Hibari pulled out a ruler from the teacher's desk, walked up to the absent-minded boy and slapped it to his head.

"Ouch!" Tsuna said as he rubbed the pained region.

"Pay attention," Hibari said as walked back to the front of the room, dropping the ruler into the garbage can.

In the middle of the quiz, Tsuna heard a strange sound coming from outside. He decided that it was because he was tired from all of the events that had happened that morning and ignored it. After a while, he heard the sound again and looked out the window.

"Kufufufufufu…"

Mukuro was levitating outside of the window, laughing.

"HIEE?" Tsuna shouted, jumping out of his chair as the class stared at him.

Hibari walked to Tsuna's desk and took his quiz paper.

"Zero," he said as he tore it up.

"B-but! It's Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted as he pointed to the blue-haired deviant.

Hibari turned his head towards the direction Tsuna was pointing to and saw Mukuro in all his pineapple glory, smiling and waving at him.

"Mukuro!" Hibari shouted.

He ran to his backpack and searched for his tonfas.

"Damn it! Where the hell did I put them?" he shouted, frustrated.

"Kufufufufu, you're so pathetic, Hibari-kun," Mukuro chuckled.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I missed you, Tsuna; my love, my life, my _pleasure_!" Mukuro teased, "Come with me and I'll make you feel like a _real_ man!"

Everyone stared at Tsuna with intrigued expressions.

"Wha… No! It's nothing like that!" he shouted and waved his arms around, trying to ward off the suspicions.

"Get the HELL out of here!" Hibari shouted as he threw pencil sharpeners, a desperate substitute for his lost tonfas, at the pineapple man.

"Oh, don't be like that, Hibari-kun," Mukuro said, smiling cheekily.

And then he turned his focus on to Tsuna.

"Until the next time we meet, Tsuna," Mukuro said as he blew a kiss and floated off into the distance; his hair flowing in the wind as he turned around and winked before continuing towards the horizon.

Tsuna remained in shock, staring out the window at where the floating blue-haired boy had once been. Gokudera approached Tsuna to try and comfort him.

"You okay, Jyuudaime?" he asked, poking Tsuna's face.

Tsuna's eye twitched at the contact.

"That IDIOT!" Hibari hissed.

"Yeah, that's for sure, as if _my_ Tsuna would even _consider_ being with the likes of him. Right, Tsuna?" Gokudera asked, still poking Tsuna's face.

"Shut up!" Hibari snapped, causing Gokudera to stop his poking hysteria mid-poke.

Hibari adjusted his tie and turned to face the class.

"What are you herbivores looking at?" he shouted, causing everyone to quickly turn back to their quiz papers.

After school, Tsuna was packing his bag when he was approached by Hibari.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun," he said, "You're quiz was horrible. I'll help you study, come with me."

He had a stern look on his face.

"But YOU ripped up my quiz," Tsuna replied, annoyed.

"You're mentally incompetent, Tsunayoshi-kun," Hibari said.

"Wha… don't avoid the-"

"Shut up and follow me," he said as he gave Tsuna the death glare.

Tsuna felt his heart rate rise and obeyed, fearing for his life. After a few minutes of walking in silence, they arrived at the school library. Hibari opened the door, and held it for Tsuna to walk in.

"Thanks," he said.

"J-just go in," Hibari replied, trying to avert Tsuna's gaze.

They scouted the area for an empty table and when they found it, they quickly locked in. As Tsuna dropped his textbooks onto the table, Hibari pulled out his notes. Tsuna took one look at Hibari's writing and was immediately impressed.

"Wow! Do you like calligraphy?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

"Sit down," Hibari said, pointing to the chair next to him and completely ignoring Tsuna's comment.

"Eh, okay…" Tsuna said and sat down.

Hibari took out his pencil case and opened the textbooks.

"Let's start," he said; a sparkle in his eye.

Tsuna had never seen Hibari like this and was completely and utterly mesmerized. He realized that Hibari had a naturally alluring aura and it made him wonder why he didn't have his own fan club like Gokudera did. He wondered if a lot of girls liked Hibari, and for some reason the thought made him feel queasy. After two hours of vigorous studying to no avail, Tsuna felt his stomach ache from hunger.

"Grrrr," Tsuna growled.

"What is it now?" Hibari asked, annoyed.

"I'm so… hungry…" he said, clutching his stomach in pain.

Hibari sighed and closed his textbook.

"I'll buy you something to eat," he said.

"Really?"

Hibari hesitated and his face grew pink.

"Y-yeah…"

Tsuna jumped up from excitement and packed his belongings as quickly as possible, and they began making their way to the closest fast food joint. When they arrived, the smell of hamburgers was so overwhelming that Tsuna fainted and fell to the floor. It was like heaven; greasy, oven-cooked chemical heaven.

"Wake up, Tsunayoshi-kun," Hibari said as he slapped Tsuna's face a couple of times.

Hibari couldn't get a reaction out of the unconscious Tsuna and decided to move him out of the other customers' way. A moment later, Tsuna opened his eyes and realized that Hibari was carrying him to their table.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna said, half-awake.

Hibari put Tsuna down onto the chair slowly and went to buy a hamburger. He returned to their table and handed it to him.

"Thanks…" Tsuna said as he took the burger.

"Don't mention it…" Hibari said as he looked away, face growing redder.

After eating half a dozen hamburgers, Tsuna felt that his hunger was finally subsiding.

"I'm stuffed! Thanks for the meal, Hibari-san!" Tsuna said as he rubbed his stomach. Hibari cringed.

"N-no… problem…" he said, counting the change he had left in his wallet.

"Then we should get going, there's still school tomorrow after all," Tsuna said, smiling.

Hibari nodded, still lamenting the fact that Tsuna had thoroughly cleaned out his wallet. They grabbed their things and walked out. The two of them had walked a few blocks before Tsuna noticed that Hibari was still walking with him.

"H-hey, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you be going home too?"

"Ah… about that…"

Tsuna tilted his head in confusion.

"I'll… I'll walk you… home…" Hibari said, looking down from embarrassment.

"Eh?" Tsuna said, surprised.

Hibari then took this chance and grabbed hold of Tsuna's hand.

"EH?"

"Don't talk," Hibari said.

Tsuna _couldn't_ talk; this was just too strange for words to describe. Tsuna stared at Hibari's face as they walked down the street. He looked even more masculine from the side, and he couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed the beauty spot on his neck before. After several minutes had passed, they finally arrived at Tsuna's dorm. There was another moment of silence before Tsuna spoke.

"Thank you for walking me, Hibari-san," he said.

As he began to walk towards his front door, Hibari quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back, looking into his hazel eyes. He placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders and licked his lips.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" he said softly.

"H-Hibari… san…" Tsuna responded.

Hibari's grasp tightened as he continued to stare into Tsuna's innocent and enchanting eyes. He didn't know of Hibari's dark desires, but that only added to the appeal.

"Sawada… Tsunayoshi…"

"Y-yes?"

"Tsuna… yoshi…"

Tsuna continued to stare at the taller boy, confused by the situation he had gotten himself into.

"Tsuna…"

Hibari's lips moved closer to Tsuna's as he slowly closed his eyes. The gap between them began to gradually fade as Hibari pulled Tsuna closer against his body. Tsuna could feel the slight definition of muscle under Hibari's shirt as it rubbed against his own torso, and Hibari's lips slowly separated as he closed in on his prey. After what seemed like an eternity, their lips finally connected. Hibari's tongue gently flicked Tsuna's lips, wanting him to part them as well but Tsuna remained still, unmoved while his face grew redder. Hibari slowly opened his eyes to see Tsuna's blushing face staring back at him. He smirked and decided to increase his pace. He slid a hand down to the younger boy's crotch and gently stroked the region. Tsuna felt a strange sensation fill his body at the touch and panicked.

"S-stop!" he gasped as he pushed Hibari away.

The two of them stood a few feet away from each other as Hibari stared at the frightened boy, embarrassed by his own actions.

"S-sorry," Hibari said as he bowed his head before walking away.

Tsuna stared at the dark silhouette until it completely disappeared into the distance before entering the dorm. He didn't know what had happened as he replayed the scene over and over again in his head; Hibari's soft touch… his gentle, reassuring voice… his warm, toned body… he honestly didn't know why he cared so much, but assured himself that it was because it was his first time, and nothing more. Soon he grew tired of thinking and decided to go to sleep. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes, hoping that it was all just a bad dream. A very, very bad dream…

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray for a new chapter with only half a lemon ^^ But there will definitely be more lemon-y goodness in the next chapter. I promise! Remember, vitamin C is good for you~~~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna woke up the next morning with dark circles around his eyes since he couldn't sleep from all the unanswered questions that lurked inside of his head. He anxiously wondered what would happen at school contemplated and what he'd do if he saw Hibari. Would he wave and say hello, and pretend that nothing had happened the night before, or would he jokingly bring it up in conversation? He kept running the fictional events inside of his head, thinking of the best route possible until his head felt like it was going to explode. He couldn't help but feel nervous, and finally decided that he would act like he would on any other day, as if nothing had happened. He'd show up to school with Gokudera, eat lunch with his friends on the roof, and if he saw Hibari, he'd smile and wave… just like any other day. But he knew he couldn't just ignore what had happened between him and Hibari, and he absolutely _needed_ to know the truth. His emotions betrayed him and he finally decided that he would approach Hibari about it after school. After all there was a disciplinary committee meeting today. It was the perfect plan, and he felt confident about it.

"Yush!" Tsuna said, looking at his fist.

He stared at it for a while, trying to muster up as much courage as he could before the "mission".

"Tsunaaaaa!" he heard Haru's voice from downstairs which startled him, "Are you coming to eat breakfast or what?"

He hesitated.

"Uh, yeah, I'll be right down!"

He quickly grabbed his backpack and rushed to the kitchen to join the others.

While walking to school, Tsuna and Gokudera hit an intersection that had just turned red. Tsuna was lost in thought and continued to take a step onto the road when Gokudera quickly pulled him back onto the sidewalk.

"Pay attention, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera shouted with a worried expression.

"S-sorry…" Tsuna mumbled.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Gokudera asked.

"Nothing… really, it's nothing!"

Tsuna laughed it off. He didn't want Gokudera, of all people, to know about him and Hibari.

"You sure?" Gokudera asked.

"Y-yeah," Tsuna replied.

"If you say so…" Gokudera said, skeptical.

"Well, we'd better hurry!" Tsuna said, forcing a smile as he tugged on Gokudera's arm.

They arrived at school right on time and headed to their class to start another boring day of mental exertion. Tsuna felt that as the day progressed and he became closer to his inquisition that he started to shake uncontrollably. His heart rate rose and his palms grew warm and sweaty. He'd never felt THIS nervous before, and the symptoms seriously annoyed him. He glanced at the clock on the wall; five minutes until the bell… until he had to approach Hibari… He watched in agony as the needle slowly made its way around the circle and it felt as if every second that passed took a stab at his heart. Finally there it was; the last second, and then the dreaded bell right after. By now, Tsuna's shirt was completely soaked from the massive amounts of sweat that exited his body throughout the day.

"Wow, you're really _wet_," Gokudera joked.

"Oh… yeah you're right, I should go change," Tsuna said, oblivious to the meaning behind the remark.

"Need any help?"

Gokudera winked.

"No thanks, you go home first, I have something I need to take care of."

"Hm, alright then… by the way, I'm making spaghetti tonight so don't be late," he said, smiling as he gathered his books and left the classroom.

Tsuna headed for his locker to get his track uniform and went to the change room. He didn't want to show up sweaty and gross, after all.

Then the moment that he'd been waiting for all day long… or at least, saying that _it_ had been waiting for _him_ all day long seemed more accurate. He stood outside of the meeting room with his hand on the door handle. All he needed to do was to pull the door open, march up to Hibari and demand answers. Tsuna stared at his paralyzed hand resting on the handle and furrowed his eyebrows. Just as he was about to pull the door open, it suddenly opened on its own. His eyes darted up at the person who'd beaten him to the punch. It was Hibari.

"H-Hibari…" Tsuna said in shock as he stared.

Hibari glared at him.

"Don't call me Hibari," he said, angrily.

"Ah, s-sorry… Hibari-_san_," Tsuna corrected himself.

"Why are you here?"

The moment those words exited Hibari's mouth, Tsuna had completely blanked out. Why was he there again? He couldn't exactly remember.

"Um…"

Tsuna's eyes darted around the room, trying to find something that would help with his memory.

"If you don't need anything, then leave," Hibari said with a cold voice.

Finally he remembered.

"Ah, right, I wanted to talk with you about…" he lowered his voice, "about… last night…"

"F-fine," Hibari said, avoiding Tsuna's gaze.

He turned around and entered the classroom then dismissed the rest of the committee members.

"We'll continue this tomorrow," he told them.

After all the members had left, Hibari told Tsuna to close the door and lock it.

"I don't want anyone walking in on this," Hibari stated.

"Ah… right…" Tsuna trailed off.

He closed and locked the door, just as he was told, and turned around again to face the black-haired boy. After a moment of silence, Hibari grew annoyed.

"Well?" he asked, frustrated.

"Well… last night…"

Tsuna couldn't find the right words to say.

"Why?" he finally asked.

Hibari looked up at Tsuna, surprised.

"W-why?" Hibari said.

He smirked and shook his head.

"Tsuna… I like you."

"W-what?" Tsuna blurted out, shocked.

His heart nearly stopped, and he thought that maybe it was because he felt that his friendship with Hibari was a lie; that the truth had betrayed him and his ideals. At least… he wished it were that simple. Tsuna turned around and headed for the door.

"W-wait!" Hibari said just as Tsuna put his hand on the handle.

Hibari walked up behind Tsuna and wrapped his arms around his torso. One hand latched onto a shoulder while the other hand held on tightly to his waist.

"L-let me g-go!" Tsuna shouted, struggling to get free.

Hibari ignored his pleas and instead, moved his hand from Tsuna's shoulder over his mouth to stop him from making any noise.

"Don't talk," Hibari whispered into Tsuna's ear; his breath was warm and it tickled the sensitive skin.

Hibari smiled deviously as his other hand slid down towards the brown-haired boy's crotch to finish what it had started the night before. It gently stroked the region until it caused muffled moans to escape Tsuna's lips. The vibrations against Hibari's palm caused him to moan slightly as well. At this point, Tsuna had stopped trying to free himself from Hibari's grasp and instead, found himself becoming aroused by the touch. Hibari let his hand fall from Tsuna's mouth and it began unzipping Tsuna's track uniform and pulling it off. To his dismay, Tsuna had a t-shirt under the jacket, so he decided to rub one of Tsuna's nipples under the cloth, receiving a hard gasp from the boy. Hibari lifted Tsuna's shirt over his head and threw it aside, then he placed his hand onto Tsuna's stomach and began to draw circles around it. He gently traced Tsuna's torso up and around his nipple. His fingers were cold and they caused the nub to grow harder. Hibari rubbed it with two fingers and Tsuna started to breathe heavily in ecstasy. His breaths grew louder and faster, letting out a few soft moans once in a while. Hibari spun the topless boy around to face him and kissed his neck as his hands groped the boy's back. His tongue left trails of saliva as it headed for Tsuna's chest. It flicked at Tsuna's nipple playfully, causing him to moan loudly, and then it tended to the other, receiving a similar reaction.

"T-take off your s-shirt… please…" Tsuna said, longing in his eyes.

Hibari looked at the helpless Tsuna and smirked. He pulled off his own school uniform and unbuttoned his dress shirt as Tsuna stared with lust-filled eyes. Finally when his shirt was completely off, he grabbed Tsuna and pulled him close; their naked torsos gently caressed each other. Being that close to him, Hibari could feel the heat radiating from Tsuna's face. His hands moved from Tsuna's back to his butt and he began to rub his own crotch against Tsuna's, pulling him deeper into each thrust with his hands. The feeling was almost unbearable for Tsuna. He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth together. Hibari felt Tsuna become harder under his feel and smiled at his conquest. He increased his pace and began to rub against the area faster and harder, making Tsuna moan at each thrust. Hibari's speed gradually increased and their separate moans slowly became one.

"H-how does it feel?" Hibari asked between breaths.

"R-really g-good…" Tsuna gasped, his face extremely red.

"It'll feel even better real soon..."

Hibari stopped and instead he started to unzip Tsuna's pants. He pulled them off and revealed Tsuna's obvious erection. He kissed Tsuna's chest again, taking in a nipple as he played with it in his mouth, causing Tsuna's head to jerk back and he moaned again. Hibari made his way down past his stomach and towards the forbidden region. How he had wanted this for the longest time…

"H-hurry…" Tsuna begged; his erection throbbing in pain.

The desperation in Tsuna's voice triggered Hibari's desires even more. Hibari kissed it gently before taking it in. Hibari was right, it did feel much better. Tsuna's breathing increased once more and he let out small cries of pleasure with each lick. The feeling was indescribable, and he felt something strange and foreign begin to stir up inside of him. His hands held Hibari's head in place as it caressed his hair. He opened his eyes and stared at Hibari sucking his erection. For some reason, seeing the president of the disciplinary committee taking it in turned him on even more.

"Ngh… ha…" Tsuna grunted as Hibari began to deep-throat him.

Tsuna arched his back and stared at the roof in pleasure. His moaning grew louder and he felt his hips begin to thrust on their own, following the black-haired boy's lead. It was just too much for Tsuna to handle and he felt as if his insides were about to explode.

"Nghh… AHHH…hhh…" he cried as he climaxed.

The satisfaction he felt was amazing and it was as if everything that had stressed him out was finally relieved. Tsuna was about to pull his pants up when Hibari stood up and stopped him.

"Wait," he said.

Hibari took off his pants and put an arm against the wall next to Tsuna's head as he wrapped his free hand around his own erection. He stroked it vigorously and moaned into the panting boy's shoulder with their chests still pressed together. Hibari groaned as he felt closer to having an orgasm and just as he was about to, Tsuna placed his hands on Hibari's and looked at him with a determined expression. Hibari froze in confusion.

"P-please, let me…" Tsuna said.

Hibari nodded and moved his hand from his crotch onto the other side of Tsuna's head as Tsuna continued to rub Hibari's erection for him. It felt much better than doing it alone.

"Ah… T-Tsuna… it feels really good…" he whispered.

"I-I know…" Tsuna replied, stroking harder.

Hibari moaned at each stroke until finally he climaxed into Tsuna's hands. The two of them stood against each other, panting, and once their breathing had returned to normal, they began to get dressed. Hibari looked out the window at the sunny horizon and pulled up his pants. He was buttoning his shirt up when he felt Tsuna approach him from behind. Before he could turn around to face him, Tsuna had wrapped his arms around him and was holding on tightly.

"Hibari… I like you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that satisfied your lemon-y desires~ Thanks for reading! ^^<strong>


End file.
